ana has new love
by plain old me 92
Summary: one year and three months has passed since ana left chritian. she moved from seattle meet gideon fell in love again but what happens when ana bumps in to christian and old feelings comes flooding back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ana has a new love**_

**Disclaimer I do not own 50 shades trilogy or the cross fire series as I am using a characters from them amazing stories all characters belong to the amazing EL JAMES AMD SYLVIER DAY! **

**(all writing in bold italics are characters thoughts depending on whos POV the story is telling.)**

**Chapter one**

**(ANA POV) **

It has been one year three months since that dark day of her life, the day she walked out on hotshot billionaire CEO to GEH Christian Grey and moved to Manhattan .

_**Today has started like every day since that day **_Ana thought to her self lonely with a painful hole in her heart _**my own personal hell.**_

Ana starts her day by having a nice hot shower and dressing in tight black skinny jeans and a tight black low cut vest top showing off curves and cleavage she has nicely she completes the outfit with black pumps minimal makeup eye liner mascara and light pink lip gloss showing off her full lips. She buts her hair in a tight messy bun with a few loose curls framing her face.

Ana takes one look in the mirror before she leaves an hour early for work at G,C PUBLISGING HOUSE as assistant to the editor mark. Ana decides to go to Manhattan coffee house while there Ana orders a English twinning's tea once she pays she sets off to work checking her emails on her blackberry not looking where she is going she bumps into a man in a black expensive suit she looks up and her crystal blue eyes meets his sky blue eyes when he sees my face he smiles and introduces himself as Gideon cross _**wow he looks yummy**_ I thought to my self as I shook his soft manicured hand.

I was not until after he introduced himself she realised a whole minute and a half had passed and Gideon was starting to get a smirk on his perfectly sculptured lips that he has been gazing at him with out telling him my name.

Hi I am Ana I am so sorry for bumping into you sir _**sir where the hell did that come from I am not a bloody submissive and wow how dumb I must have looked just gaping at him without responding telling him my name man I can die from embarrassment from this could it even be possible as equally sexy man as Christian grey .**_

that's ok Ana may I buy you another tea he asks me with a sexy smirk and a wink just as I am about to politely turn him down he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the coffee shop. _**omg he is holding my hand and is dragging me to the coffee shop I have a bad feeling about this this reminds me so much of something Christian would do.**_

He tells me to go and choose a table and I pick a table for two right at the back near a window. Five minuets later Gideon returns with a tea for me and a black coffee for himself. We sit there for ages talking about random things such as likes dislikes colours and work _**dam work I am going to be late.**_ I glance at my watch and realize I am 47 minuets for work and start to think _**where did the time go. **_I apologize to Gideon and tell him I have to leave as I am already late for work and rush off before he even replies because what I have herd the boss does not tolerate tardiness.

I arrive to work and apologize to mark for being late he just shrugs it off and tells me its cool since he is not very busy this morning _**that's one of the things I love about mark he is so laid back and we get on really well. **_mark gives me some manuscripts to go over for him and write reviews on first chapters for him. As I am half way through the second one mark comes to me and tells me to get my things ready as the boss of the company has called him in fir a meeting on a manuscript about vampires and werewolves and since I done lots of reviewing on this one my assistance will be required _**wow first time ever meeting the boss don't know why but for some strange reasons I am getting butterflies in my tummy. **_me and mark head to the thirty-first floor to the bosses office and upon knocking we enter the massive office and nothing could of prepared me for what I was about to see sitting behind an elegant desk was Gideon cross smiling st me as I stumbled into his office stunned.

Hi every one sorry this chapter is so short I hope you liked it lots more to come in the next chapter pleas review

X

Love you all plain old me 92

x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_**(GIDEONS POV)**_

_**Well today has been a very interesting day, I do not condone tardiness and yet I am late to work from talking to that very attractive woman Ana I only just met.**_

I need to take my mind off this woman, I know I will call mark in for a meeting__about the promising new manuscript about vampires and werewolves.

"Scott (my assistant) call up mark, tell him I want to go over the latest manuscript"

"yes Mr Cross, anything else sir"

"no thanks just send him strait in"

I hear a knock on my door "enter"

_**Well look who just stumbled into my office as marks assistant if it isn't Ana I cant stop myself from smiling **_

"Ana what a surprise to see you here I did not know you worked for one of my companies as assistant to editor mark here"

"sir how lovely to see you again"

"call me Gideon please"

_**Oh how beautiful she looks when she blushes its enough to drive me wild.**_

"Ana mark pleas_ take a seat"_

_Mark sits in a chair across from me and fortunately for me the only seat available is next to me._

_**Oh how she smells so divine just like strawberries**_

"so mark lets begin shall we tell me about star crossed lovers"

"actually Mr Cross it was my assistant Ana here who reviewed and wrote the report on the manuscript sir so if you don't mind I will let her explain then sum things up"

_**Oh how it is my lucky day I get to listern to this beautiful angels voice fuck how am I going to concentrate**_

"very well Ana"

"well Mr Cross um…. Star crossed lovers is about a 257 year old vampire girl who falls for this hot werewolf boy who are natural enemies due to werewolf's hating the blood suckers but soon the werewolf falls for the vampire girl and love quickly blossoms however they must keep there relationship secret from her clan and his wolf brothers_**"**_

_**Dam I was not paying attention to half the things coming out her sweet mouth all I was thinking is how I would love to fuck that sweet mouth of hers.**_

"sounds interesting Ana tell me do you think this story should be published do you fell it is something the public would be interested in"

_**Dam there is that sexy blush again my dick is trying to fight its way out of my suit pants.**_

"well…. Umm… sir I don't think I am in a position to say why don't you ask the editor mark here"

_**Dam why does she seem so nervous and shy I hope I don't intimidate her like I do to most of my staff I really would like to fuck this woman and make her my angel.**_

"well Ana I am asking you as it was you who read and wrote a review on it"

"well in that case yes sir I think it is defiantly worth publishing"

"very well mark you may leave I would like a word with Ana"

"yes Mr Cross"

_**(MARKS POV)**_

_**What the hell was that all about its like I was not even needed, and as for the way he was looking at her with hungry eyes and Ana being so shy and nervous stuttering around him something defiantly must be up between those two.**_

_**(BACK TO GIDEONS POV)**_

"so Ana how long have you been marks assistant"

"about six months now sir"

"well I must say you are very good at your job and please call me Gideon"

"ok so Gideon I did not know you owned this building and all the companies with in it"

"oh Ana (I say why chuckling) you would be surprised at what I own, I own basically half of Manhattan"

_**I can not believe this woman does not know off me the richest man in Manhattan it makes a nice change for a woman to be oblivious to my wealth especially this angle in front of me. **_

"oh I see" she says with a sweet blush.

"Ana its time for lunch please allow me to take you out to eat"

Before she can decline I already have her hand dragging her to the door off my office and to my elevator.

_**(Ana pov)**_

Before I can even accept or decline Gideon's request to lunch he has my hand and is dragging me towards the elevator.

_**This is so something Christian would, do I have a bad feeling about this.**_

We walk a block before we reach a nice small Mexican place!

"hope you like Mexican food" he says with a sexy smile revealing perfect white teeth.

_**Wow just looking at that sexy smile is making me wet and oh god am blushing again. Oh come on Ana you have known him what five minutes pull yourself together.**_

"yes lucky for you I do happen to love Mexican food" I say whilst blushing.

He tugs on my hand and we walk in side and are immediately seated in a private booth.

He starts to make small talk such as "so Ana where are you from"

"I am from Georgia"

The waiter walks in and Gideon orders for the booth off us a bottle of the most expensive wine and escaladers for lunch.

After he orders he picks up on the conversation or should I say questions.

"so Ana what are you hobbies"

"Well um.. In my spare time I like reading British classic romance novels" I say as a blush creeps upon my face.

"I see so Ana how rude of me I do not even know your full name"

"oh well my full name is Anastasia Rose Steele"

_**I don't know what just happened but suddenly Gideon splutters his wine all over the table oh I have a really bad feeling about this.**_

" as in Ana Steel ex girlfriend to Seattle's most eligible bachelor Christian Grey"

"um.. Yes the very one" I say feeling very embarrassed to his reaction.

_**I don't like the look on Gideon's face things have just turned very awkward.**_

_**Please review **_

_**X**_

_**Lots of love plain old me 92**_

_**X **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

(GIDEONS POV)

_**Fuck are you kidding me, Grey's ex girlfriend, oh come on, its been along time since I have been this attracted to a woman if not the strongest I have been attracted to any woman and she is fucking grey's ex**_

"are you fucking kidding me Ana you Grey's ex fucking girlfriend" I said with a cold deadly voice.

"what the fuck has it got to do with you Cross I don't go around broadcasting my private life to strangers who drag me out" she snaps at me with pure anger in her voice.

"fuck you Ana you fucking slag, go back to your billionaire grey" I spit at her

"fuck you Cross, you dragged me here without me accepting your request for lunch, you don't know shit about me, you find out one little un important thing and you loose it, so u know what you can just go fuck your self prick because I have had it with rich control freaks like you and Grey messing with my life" she shouts with tears in her eyes

With that said she storms out of the restaurant and I feel like such a jerk! I just hurt this beautiful angels feelings and for what because I didn't like who her prick of a ex is, man this is going to take a lot to fix, but I will make it right with this angel.

(ANA POV)

Tears are streaming down my face as I am running home slightly blurring my vision.

When I get home I go straight to my room and throw my self onto my double bed, crying about how that prick just treated me making me feel so worthless and unwanted, first with Grey ripping my heart out and hurting me with his fucked up BDSM life style and then for Cross to come along, seem like a nice normal guy, give me hope and snatch it away again, I feel like shit.

I don't know how long I lay there but I cry myself to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I wake up feeing miserable as per usual, after Gideon's little performance at the Mexican restaurant yesterday I am feeling even more crappy about my messed up life.

I drag my self out of bed and take a shower and prepare my outfit for work today.

I dress myself in a black v-neck top, white jeans and black pumps, I leave my hear out and apply minimal make up, I take a look at myself in the mirror and leave to walk to work deciding to skip breakfast as I don't feel like I can eat anything right now.

I arrive at work ten minutes early, as I wait for the elevator to arrive I check my emails on my smart phone, nothing new, finally the doors slide open and I step into the elegant elevator, just as the door are about to close Gideon rushes into it, great just my crappy luck.

(GIDEONS POV)

Just as I enter my building I see Ana my precious angel waiting for the elevator whilst checking her emails, as I get closer to her the doors open and she steps in, I run to the elevator and make it just as the doors are about to close.

She looks so pissed off that I got into the elevator with her.

"Ana we need to talk about what happened yesterday" I say regret playing a big part in my voice.

"I don't care what you have to say Cross" she spits at me in a cold voice.

"Ana please my angel I am…." just as I am about to finish saying what I so desperately wanted to say Ana shouts at me

"your angel, your fucking angel, you don't even know me Cross and after yesterdays performance and your insult, for no god dam reason, you have the nerve to call me your angel"

_**Wow I did not realise how much I really had hurt her from being a total ass over nothing. I have to make it up for her my angel. I feel so fucking bad treating her the way I did over nothing.**_

After saying her last statement my angel burst into tears because of my dumb ass, I hate seeing her cry I feel so dam guilty making her cry, she starts pounding on my chest with her tiny little fists saying

"how could you Gideon, you don't even know me, you drag me out to lunch without me even accepting you request you just took my hand and took me anyway, then you find out one little irrelevant thing about my stupid past you loose it and call me names"

She is crying harder now.

Oh I wish I could take her pain away, take back the awful things I did to her yesterday, I feel a strong pull to Ana and I just cant help myself.

I take beautiful face between my hands, look into her teary crystal blue eyes and gently place a tender kiss on her delicate lips.

X

Love you all, plain old me 92

X

Please review x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

(ANAS POV)

I was hitting Gideon in the chest crying, the next thing I know Gideon placed a hand on each side of my face, then he pressed his soft lips against my own and gave me a gentle kiss.

I quickly become lost in the kiss, it become more passionate, our tongues caressing each others, my lips felt like they where on fire from his kiss.

Gideon grabbed my ass and lifted me off the ground, I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his massive erection pressing against my sex through our cloths.

We were so lost ion each other we forgot where we were in a lift until the doors pinged and opened, standing there was a very shocked faces where mark and three other girls from my department.

I was so embarrassed, I quickly detangled my self from Gideon whilst blushing a thousand shades of red, I bolted out of the lift past mark and the gaping girls and ran straight to the ladies bathrooms.

_**What the hell is happening to me, why did I allow that to happen, I mean sure I like Gideon, I just don't want to be hurt again especially after all that shit Grey put me through. Get a grip Steele you have work to do I cant think about all this shit once my word day is over.**_

I looked in the mirror, fixed my hair and smudged eye make up from the crying I just done and straighten my cloths. Right I am ready. I left the ladies after sorting myself out and headed to my desk to start my work day.

(MARKS POV)

_**I knew something was going on between those two! Dam Ana is such a sweet girl, I need to warn her about Cross, he is no good for her she is to sweet, maybe if I call Steve my partner we can take Ana out for lunch and we can warn her together!**_

(ANAS POV)

It is 12.30 and Mark is calling me into his office for a friendly chat as he put it, hmm what could this little friendly chat possibly be about?

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Mark opens his office door and ushers me inside.

"Ana dear come in" he says with a warm smile.

"hi Mark" I say with a shy smile.

Sitting in a chair near marks desk is a tall man, with slightly tanned skin, reddish brown hair, a straight nose, honey coloured eyes and full pink lips. He could easily pass as a male model.

"Ana let me introduce you to my partner Steve" he says with love and pride in his voice.

"hi Ana it's a pleasure to meet you dear" he said whilst extending his hand to me for me to shake.

I take his hand and shake it.

"hi Steve nice to meet you"

"Ana me and Steve were just wondering if you would like to join us for lunch"

"sure I would love to join the both of you" I say whilst smiling shyly at them.

"great Mark how about that great little Chinese place, that's if Chinese is ok with you Ana"

"sure I happen to love Chinese food"

We walk two and a half blocks to the Chinese restaurant 'Blue Dragon'

Mark walks in first followed by Steve then me.

"hi can I have a table for three please" mark asks the waiter politely.

"sure sir follow me please"

We are leaded and sat at a table in the corner of the restaurant, we are each handed a menu and start looking over it, after a few minutes the waiter returns and we place our order. Mark orders sweet and sour chicken balls with egg fried rice and a diet coke. Steve orders vegetable curry with a lemonade. I order chicken chow main and a normal coke.

Once the waiter leaves mark goes strait to the point of why he and steve invited me out to lunch with them.

"Ana honey this thing between you and Gideon is it serious"

I am totally taken back by that question.

"err I don't know, why are you asking me this"

Steve then says "Ana darling what do you mean you don't know, you need to know Ana"

Mark then steps in "Ana forgive us we are not trying to be nosey, its just that you are a sweet girl and Gideon…. Well he don't really care about women's feelings"

"guys I am a big girl, I can take care of myself, I have had worse than Gideon, not that it is any of you twos business not being rude or anything considering you two hardly know me, but thanks for your concern anyway, I hope the three of us can become good friends" I said with a small smile

Our food arrives and all three of us eat in silence, not sure where to go from here.

_**Hmm so Gideon don't care about ladies feelings huh, I am sure Grey is master of that. I will just have to watch ,y self around Gideon, have fun for once and live in the now and try not to get hurt.**_

(MARKS POV)

_**I sure hope Ana knows what she is letting her self in for with Cross, I mean she truly is a sweet innocent young woman.**_

"Steve dear I am so worried about Ana"

"I know love, so am I, Cross is no good, he proved that with Eva!"

"aww Eva she was a sweet girl feisty but sweet, now she is all screwed up because of that relationship she had with Cross"

" Mark love, just keep an eye out for Ana, be her friend, she is going to need one with Cross after her"

(GIDEONS POV)

_**Why did Ana go to lunch with Mark and his partner Steve, it just does not make sense, he is so darn lucky he is gay**_

"Scott call down to Ana's office, see if she is back from lunch, if so have her sent up right away"

"yes Mr Cross Sir"

Five minutes later Scott ushers a very confused Ana into my office.

"Ana how was your lunch angel"

"fine" she says whilst sexily biting that bottom lip of hers.

_**Hmm I wonder what the delectable Ana is thinking.**_

"look Ana I am going to get straight to the point here, that kiss we shared together was out of this world, Ana I think you are truly amazing, I want us to be a couple angel, I want you to give me and you a chance"

Ana just stands there stunned by what I have just said to her.

"angel say something"

"look gidon the last guy who asked me for a chance hurt me badly, you seem like a great guy but all I want to do is have fun, I don't want to get hurt again" she says with sadness and regret in her tone

"angel I would never hurt you, I think you truly are amazing, Ana I will be honest with you I don't do relationships I am a busy man, my last relationship I tried ended really badly, but with you angel I think we could have something really special, if you are willing to give us a try"

The next thing I know is Ana has thrown herself at me, her legs once again around my waist, her fingers tangled in my hair and the best feeling in the world her perfect soft lips pressed against mine, her soft warm tongue caressing my own tongue.

"Ana" I barley whisper.

"ok I will give us a chance, but you hurt me there will be hell to pay Cross" she says in a playful tone.

We start kissing again, this time the kiss is more passionate, I walk over to my desk with Ana and lay her on it, I start kissing from her lips along her jaw and down her neck then I slowly lick, suck, nip and kiss my way back to her lips.

Ana moans into my mouth as I cup her perfect breast through her top, just then Scott bursts into my office.

"what is it" I snap through gritted teeth.

"err…erm…. Sorry Sir, your next appointment is here" Scott stutters obviously stunned by what he has just walked in on.

"very well" I say annoyance clear in my voice.

I turn my attention back to the beautiful woman beneath me I kiss her lips sweetly before getting off her.

"until next time angel"

She gets up straitens her cloths winks at me and says "I look forward to next time" the walks sexily out of my office.

(ANAS POV)

_**Wow that was amazing, he was so sweet to me, I can not believe I agreed to give us a chance, it just seemed so right to, wow I am his girlfriend I am so happy right now and I cant stop thinking about his soft lips he is an amazing kisser making me so wet with just his kiss.**_

I take the lift to my floor and get back to work barely able to concentrate thinking about the hansom god that is my new boyfriend Gideon Cross.__

The day drags by slowly, man I just want the work day to be over.

It is now 4.50pm when I am startled out of my day dream by Gideon, he is smiling a sexy smile at me.

" hey angel, I am getting off now, want a ride home"

"sure let me just get my things and I will be ready"

In the car we hold hands and Gideon is gently running his thumbs along my knuckles

We are just staring at each other contently, until his driver Angus announces we have arrived at my apartment.

Gideon walks me to my door like the perfect gentlemen, once I have unlocked the door I turn to look at him.

"Ana join me for dinner tomorrow night" he says with hope in his voice

"I would love to" I say with happiness in my voice and smiling shyly at him.

"ok angel as tomorrow is Saturday I will pick you up at 7.30pm, dress casually"

With that being said Gideon leans down and plants a gentle kiss on my lips.

"see you tomorrow evening my beautiful darling angel"

"until tomorrow hansom"

With that said he smiles and gives me a final tender goodnight kiss and leaves for his car as I walk into my apartment on cloud nine.

_**Saturday 6pm**_

I am waxed and showered, I am now carefully curling my hair in to loose gentle curls with the curling iron, once complete I apply light make up and dress in a black strapless lace bra and matching thong, white skinny jeans, a white strapless top with a black belt and black pumps.

By the time I am finished it is 7.25pm and my door ell rings.

Standing outside my door is a very hansom looking Gideon, dressed in a tight black tee shirt, showing off his perfect muscled body, and dark blue jeans that hang sexily from his hips. He looks so fuckable right now I am getting wet just looking at him.

_**Authors note: thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**thank you to the amazing people following my story and to the amazing people who favourite the story.**_

_**Anyway reviews make a happy author **__**J**_

_**Coming up in the next chapter lemons! And a pov from the one and only Christian grey ;) **_

_**Please leave reviews **_

_**X**_

_**Love you all plain old me 92**_

_**X **_


End file.
